powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
That's So Great Group Date at the Amusement Park and Appearance! The Mysterious Warriors!
That's So Great Group Date at the Amusement Park and Appearance! The Mysterious Warriors! is an second Valentines Day Special episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis Mordecai, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Agent Venom, Nova, Gary, Mike, Ike, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Minami Arisata, Benji, Bretton, Lancelot, Neillson, Jimmy, Jones, Jinpei Kori, Klarke and Kyoto to join their girlfriends for a group date at the Amusement Park. When Warrior Gods Rider Black Kuuga, Warrior Gods Rider Yamikuuga, Warrior Gods Rider Black Agito, Warrior Gods Rider Yamigito, Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype, Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika, Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Black Bravo, Warrior Gods Rider Black Knuckle and Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim are gonna have the new game for the heroes called the "Super Heroes vs. Super Villains". Luckily, the Warrior Gods Rider Neo and Warrior Gods Rider Neo Shin are able to step in before it is too late. The appearance of a red, black, blue, green, pink, gold, aqua, graphite, purple and silver warriors will further complicate things. Transcript *(Title card: Previously on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited...) *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': Hi, Zangetsu and Bravo, here. Here's what happened last week. *'Warrior Gods Rider Bravo': When Delta Team came to Amber Beach to help and team up with the Dino Charge Rangers to defeat Duplicon and Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars. But when they got here, something unexpected happened. They defeated Noumourick's brother, Noumouri as the Warrior Gods Rider Black Proto-Tyrant in episode Halloween Spooktacular. Noumourick is gonna need help from Duplicon to stop the heroes but Delta Team are gonna help the Dino Charge Rangers to defeat them. So now that you're all caught up, here we go! ---- *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider': Hey, Dan, Randy, what you got there? *'Dan Zembrovski': A picnic basket it has sandwiches, water bottles and cupcakes. I'll give her a diamond necklace and ask her to be my girlfriend. *'Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider': That's great. *'Randy Cunningham': I also give her a diamond earrings and ask her to be my girlfriend. *'Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider': Wonderful. *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel': Hey, Serina, Amuu, are going to ask Dan and Randy out? *'Serina': Yeah. Will they like us? *'Tigra': Of course. You can do it. *'Amuu': Well, here goes. *'Randy Cunningham': Hey, Amuu. *'Amuu': Hey, Randy. Will you go out with me? *'Randy Cunningham': Sure. I'll go out with you. I'm free. *'Amuu': Randy, come wit me. *'Randy Cunningham': Sure. *'Echo': It's Dan. Here he comes now. *'Dan Zembrovski': Hey, it's everybody still working for a picnic? Maybe a way to clear our heads. *'Serina': Yeah. I'm in for sure. *'Iron Man': Thanks for the invitation. We were busy. *'Dan Zembrovski': You and Pepper? *'Iron Man': Yes. It's Valentine's Day. But we're having enrolling crisis and we need you to help us find some new recruits ASAP. *'Kiki Mowry': We will. Me and Anna are gonna need help. *'Iron Man': Excellent. *'Dan Zembrovski': Ant-Man, Wasp? *'Ant-Man': Sorry, me and Jan could upgrade her stings. *'Dan Zembrovski': How about you, Rigby? *'Rigby': Sorry, Dan. Eileen needs me for her project. Oh and by the way, It looks like Margaret is moved on. She and Meta-Crisis Mordecai went to Mr. Yakihana-Sama. Their decision said "Couple". Old man named Daisuke placing the sundae in the hands of the couple. Also, take my devices. *(Rigby and Dan Zembrovski his devices) *'Dan Zembrovski': Thanks. Do you know how it happened? *'Rigby': Allow me to explain. (Clapping hands) Flashback please. *(It shows a flashback) *'Daisuke': Now, I want an answer before I end up throwing this couples sundae away. Couple? Just friends? Couple? Just friends? *'Margaret and Meta-Crisis Mordecai': Couple. *'Daisuke': Excellent! *(Daisuke placing the sundae in the hands of the couple.) *'Daisuke': This will be a decision that will keep you both happy. Would like you like anything else? *(Margaret leaned on Meta-Crisis Mordecai's shoulder while using one of her hands to dig into the ice cream and feed Meta-Crisis Mordecai with it. After he took the bite, he smiled warmly at the avian in his arms before looking at Daisuke.) *'Meta-Crisis Mordecai': (using his arm to start feeding Meta-Crisis Mordecai as well. The fire they had once before was lit again. And it was going to burn long and bright if they had anything to do with it.) No thanks. I think we have everything we need. *(Flashback ends) *'Rigby': And that's how they become a couple. Gotta go. Eileen needs me. *(Rigby walks away) *'Dan Zembrovski': Okay. Well, I guess just you and me? *'Serina': You and me? Alone. *'Dan Zembrovski': Mm-hmm. *'Serina': Yeah, sure. *'Dan Zembrovski': Cool. *'Kiki Mowry': Hey. *'Power Man': What? *'Kiki Mowry': Oh. Uh, we thought m-maybe we could hang out. *'Power Man': Can't. Got a date with Jessica Jones identity as Power Woman. *'Anna Mowry': Well, maybe we'll see what Black Panther is doing. *'Power Man': Whatever. *'Kiki Mowry': Hi, Black Panther. *'Black Panther': Hi, Kiki, Anna. *'Anna Mowry': We thought m-maybe we could hang out. *'Black Panther': Oh, I can't. I got a date with Storm. *'Kiki Mowry': Uh, oh, ok. *'Anna Mowry': We'd ask you if you wanted to hang out, B-but you probably have a girlfriend, too. *'Hawkeye': That's right, Anna. I have a girlfriend her name is Mockingbird. She needs me. Gotta go. *'Anna Mowry': Oh! You want to hang out? *'Marla Maxwill': Sure. Wh-what do you want to do? *'Kiki Mowry': Come on, it'll be fun. *'Marla Maxwill': Well, ok, when you put it that way I'm glad we're friends. *'Anna Mowry': Us too. *'Songbird': Where are Mordecai, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Agent Venom, Nova, Gary, Mike, Ike, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Minami Arisata, Benji, Bretton, Lancelot, Neillson, Jimmy, Jones, Jinpei Kori, Klarke and Kyoto? *'Falcon': They want to take their girlfriends to an amusement park. *'War Machine': It's okay to be a bit assertive when it comes to women. *'Kiki Mowry': Want to hand out? *'War Machine': Sorry, me and Happy going to need help Tony and Pepper for the new armors. *'Kiki Mowry': What is it? *'Happy Hogan/Superior Iron Man': The War Buster, Patriot Buster and Superior Hulk Buster. *(Superior Spider-Man and Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider arrives) *'Superior Spider-Man': Hey, guys. *'Anna Mowry': Superior Spider-Man, Amadeus, you're going to help Stark and Potts? *'Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider': Yes we are. *'Kiwi Mowry': You're helping too, Falcon? *'Falcon': Yes I am. *'Takeruu': Don't worry, Kiki, Anna, Marla. Me, Tsukimuura, Ounari, Shibuuya, Narinta and Makotou are going to hang out with you. *'Kiwi Mowry': Okay. *'Mizoure': Can me, Akuua, Kahluua, Koukou and Ruby could hang out, too? *'Anna Mowry': Sure. Let's hang out. *(At outside) *'Mordecai': Will you go to the amusement park with us? *'Jeannie': Yes we will. It's Valentine's Day. We all go. *'Troll Moko': Let's go with everyone! *'Howard Weinerman': How about we all go to the amusement park? If we go together, it'll definitely be fun. *'Iznla': That's true, if we go together, it should be fine. *'Mordecai': So, that's settled, then! *(Back with Dozer, Jeanne, Braver, Fire, Bycle and Walter) *'Braver': Let's go! *'Dozer and Jeanne': Okay! *'Fire': Come on! *'Walter and Bycle': Right! *(Dozer, Jeanne, Braver, Fire, Bycle and Walter rescues all the professors from the fire and got out of the building) *'Professor': Thank you, Avengers. What about our researches and technologies? *'Fire': Don't worry we got this. *(Dozer, Jeannie, Braver, Fire, Bycle and Walter gets all the professors' researches and technologies from the fire and got out) *'Braver': Here's your researches and technologies back. *(Dozer, Jeannie, Braver, Fire, Bycle and Walter gives the researches and technologies to the professors) *'Professor': Thank you for getting our researches and technologies back. *'Bycle': No problem. *(Braver and Fire sees Gold Blay Buckle, Gold Garren Buckle, Gold Chalice Rouzer and Gold Leangle Rouzer) *'Fire': What? *(Braver, Jeanne, Fire and Walter grabs the Gold Blay Buckle, Gold Garren Buckle, Gold Chalice Rouzer and Gold Leangle Rouzer) *(Back with Power Man and Kevin Levin) *'Kevin Levin': Well, this is the spot. The girls are supposed to meet us here any minute. Hey, look! Let's get some lunch and surprise them with a picnic. *'Power Man': Yeah! *'Shack Worker': I'll be right there, fellers in a minute. *'Kevin Levin': Okay. We got shirts and shoes. We here to buy something. *'Shack Worker': Alright. Good afternoon! What can we do for you, boys? *'Power Man': A malted, some onion rings, a big curly fries, and uh, Let's see, um... Look at those hot buns! *'Shack Worker': Yeah, I like to rub them buns with olive oil so, they don't get burned. *(Back with Power Woman and Gwen Tennyson) *'Power Woman': The boys are supposed to meet us right here. *'Gwen Tennyson': I'm sure they're around here somewhere. *'Power Woman': Yoo-hoo! Luke! *(Back with Power Man and Kevin Levin) *(A live-action Masked Rider Amazon arrives) *'Power Man': Hey, Amazon, what are you doing here? *'Masked Rider Amazon': To see you, guys. *'Kevin Levin': Can you humble few bars? *'Masked Rider Amazon': Yes. *'Power Man': Say that's kind of catchy who wrote it? *'Masked Rider Amazon': Rock and roll. *'Kevin Levin': Never heard of them. *'Masked Rider Amazon': Yeah. Can you believe Jeannie, Serina and Amuu are best friends? *'Power Man': Yeah. They are best friends. *'Masked Rider Amazon': Oh, yeah. Gotta go the others need me. *(Masked Rider Amazon hops to his Jungler and ride away) *'Kevin Levin': Okay bye-bye now. (Sighs) We wish their are best friends. *'Shack Worker': How'd you like to pay for it? *'Power Man': Cash. *(They produces Cash) *'Shack Worker': Thank you, come again. *(Power Man and Kevin Levin arrives) *'Power Woman and Gwen Tennyson': Luke! Kevin! *'Power Man': Hey, Girls! *'Power Woman and Gwen Tennyson': Yay! *'Gwen Tennyson': Now, about that picnic... *'Power Man and Kevin Levin': (Whistling) *(Power Man, Power Woman, Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson are walking on the beachside) *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms watches Power Man, Power Woman, Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson are walking on the beachside) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Isn't that sweet? *'Woman of the Beginning': Yep. Come on. Past Man and Past Woman needs us. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Right. *(Back with Purple Swat, Blue Swat and Gray Swat arrives with their vehicles and got off their vehicles) *(Purple Swat, Blue Swat and Gray Swat draw their guns) *(A live-action Nightmare arrives) *(Blue Swat's suit sensor is on) *'Blue Swat': Sarah, Siega! *(Purple Swat, Blue Swat and Gray Swat are gonna take cover) *(Purple Swat, Blue Swat, Gray Swat and Nightmare are fighting each other) *'Blue Swat': We can not let you do that. That was unforgivable! *'Purple Swat': Flamethrower! *(Purple Swat shoots Nightmare) *'Gray Swat': Souji, Sarah, let's finish this! *'Blue Swat': Dictator! *(Gray Swat, Blue Swat and Purple Swat shoots Nightmare) *(Nightmare is defeated) *'Blue Swat': Got it. *(Back with Past Man and Past Woman) *'Past Man': Who are you? *'Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zerones': Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos. Come on and fight. *'Past Man': Bring it. *(Past Man took out his transformation belt) *'Past Man': Transform! *(Past Man inserts his No Zero Card into his Zeronos Belt) *'Zerones Belt': Charge and Up! *(Past Man transform into Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form) *(Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form and Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos are fighting each other) *'Past Woman': Now! *(Zeronos Zero Form inserts his Care into the Denebick Buster) *'Denebick Buster': Full Charge! *(Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form shoots Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos) *'Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos is defeated and Past Woman got the Nega Zeronos Card and Nega Zeronos Belt) *'Past Woman': I got it. *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Woman of the Beginning arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form': Man of the Beginning, Woman of the Beginning! *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Come on. We've got to find the heroes. *'Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form': Right. *(Back with Jiban) *'Jiban': Mobile Cop Jiban has the right to arrest any criminal, under any circumstances, with no arrest warrant. Now! *(Someone throw a Janpason Card and Goldex got it) *'Janpason': Janpason for Justice! Jan Stick! *(Janpason hits Goldex) *'Janpason': Wire Punch! *(Janpason punches Goldex) *(Knight Fire arrives and shoots Goldex) *'Knight Fire': Beat that. *(Goldex shoots Janpason) *'Janpason': Jan Blader! *(Janpason slashes Goldex) *'Janpason': Knee Kick Missile! *(Janpason uses Knee Kick Missile and attacks Goldex) *'Goldex': Aah! *(Goldex is defeated) *(Jiban, Knight Fire and Janpason notices the Rider Pass, New Den-O Belt and New DenKamen Sword on the ground and grabs it) *(Purple Swat, Blue Swat and Gray Swat arrives) *'Knight Fire': Guys, did you find anything? *'Purple Swat': Yes. We found a Rider Pass and New Den-O Belt. We have it right here. *'Jiban': Great. Come on. We've got to find Dozer, Jeanne, Braver, Fire, Bycle and Walter. *'Blue Swat': Right. *(Back with Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form, Past Woman, Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Woman of the Beginning) *(Ultron Megahex arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Ultron Megahex?! We thought you were dead?! *'Ultron Megahex': I was. The Alliance grabs all the mes as the Ultron Megahexs and revived us. *'Woman of the Beginning': What are you up to this time? *'Ultron Megahex': A Sengoku Driver? A truly intriguing system. *(Ultron Megahex summons Mecha Kurokages) *'Ultron Megahex': Goodbye. *(Ultron Megahex flys away) *'Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form': Can you fight, Past Woman? *'Past Woman': Of course I can. *'Woman of the Beginning': I can fight, too. *'Past Woman': How? *(Woman of the Beginning took out her transformation belt) *'Woman of the Beginning': This. *'Past Woman': Nice. Let's go. *'Gold Kiwami Lockseed': Fruits Basket! *'Past Woman and Woman of the Beginning': Transform! *(Past Woman inserts her Nega Zeronos Card into her Nega Zeronos Belt) *'Nega Zeronos Belt': Nega Form! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock Open! Kiwami Arms: Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Shogun! *(Past Woman and Woman of the Beginning transform into Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos and Warrior Gods Rider Gold Gaim Kiwami Arms) *(Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form, Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos, Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Gaim Kiwami Arms and Mecha Kurokages are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form': Let's go! *(Zeronos Zero Form and Nega Zeronos inserts their Care into the Denebick Buster and Nega Zeronos Belt) *'Denebick Buster and Nega Zeronos Belt': Full Charge! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya! Kiwami Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form, Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos, Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Warrior Gods Rider Gold Gaim Kiwami Arms shoots, slashes and kicks Mecha Kurokages) *(Mecha Kurokages are defeated) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': We did it. Now, we get those two Sengoku Drivers. *(Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form and Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos grabs the two Sengoku Drivers) *'Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form': Guys! Look, a Lockseed. And another. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': What is it? *'Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos': It's the Gray Budou Lockseed and Silver Budou Lockseed. Can you grab it? *'Warrior Gods Rider Gold Gaim Kiwami Arms': Of course we can. *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Warrior Gods Rider Golf Gaim Kiwami arms grabs te Gray Budou Lockseed and Silver Budou Lockseed) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Come on. Let's go help the heroes. *'All': Right! *(Back with Proto Braver arrives) *'Braver': Who are you? *'Proto Braver': It's me, Sasamark. *'Braver':It's anyone with you? *'Proto Braver': Yes. It's Caden is Proto Fire, Arabella is Proto Jeanne and Karson is Proto Knight Fire. *(Junka Fujina arrives) *'Braver': Junka? *'Junka Fujina': Hey, Daigo. *'Fire': What's up? *'Junka Fujina': Not much. I brought help. *(Pinkey arrives) *'Braver': Who is she? *'Pinkey': It's me. Aki. We're back from our secret mission. *'Braver': Where are they? *(Proto Fire, Proto Jeanne and Proto Knight Fire arrives) *'Proto Fire': We're right here. Has anyone with you? *(Dozer, Jeanne, Fire, Bycle and Walter arrives) *'Dozer': Yes we are. Good to see you again. *'Jeanne': So, you're back from your secret mission? *'Proto Jeanne': Yes we are. We're here to help. *(Jiban, Knight Fire, Janpason, Blue Swat, Gray Swat and Purple Swat arrives) *'Fire': Guys! *'Knight Fire': We've got find the others. Come on. *'All': Right! *(Back with Serina and Dan Zembrovski) *'Dan Zembrovski': Look they had baby ducks. *'Serina': Yeah. Their so cute. *'Dan Zembrovski': Just like that. *'Serina': Let's just let have someting to eat. *'Dan Zembrovski': Great. I'm starving. Oh. That looks really good. Did you make this? *'Serina': Uh-huh. *'Dan Zembrovski': Hey, Serina, I feel like we are growing closer every day, and nobody makes me happier than you do. *(Dan Zembrovski gives Serina a diamond necklace) *'Serina': Is that a diamond necklace? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yes. Put it on. *(Serina puts on the diamond necklace on) *'Serina': Oh, Dan, I love it is so shiny. *'Dan Zembrovski': Serina, (he holds both of Serina's hands with love. Serina has a sad expression on her face.) will you be my girlfriend? *(Serina's face is happy for a second) *'Serina': Dan, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time ever, I feel like I can be in a relationship that can actually go somewhere... (Dan Zembrovski has a smile on his face.) ...Yes I want be your Girlfriend! *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Kuuga and Warrior Gods Rider Yamikuuga arrives chasing the citizens to run away) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Kuuga and Warrior Gods Rider Yamikuuga': Run away, run away! *'Serina': It's Black Kuuga and Yamikuuga! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Kuuga and Warrior Gods Rider Yamikuuga': (Laughs) Huh? *'Warrior Gods Rider Neo': (Off-Screen) (Grunting) *(Warrior Gods Rider Neo arrives and kicks Warrior Gods Rider Black Kuuga and Warrior Gods Rider Yamikuuga) *(Warrior Gods Rider Neo, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kuuga and Warrior Gods Rider Yamikuuga are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Kuuga': We'll be back. You'll see. *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Kuuga and Warrior Gods Rider Yamikuuga runs away) *(Warrior Gods Rider Neo walks away) *'Dan Zembrovski and Serina': Huh? *(Back with Jeremy, Hayata Kana and R1) *'Jeremy and Hayata Kana': Jisso! *(Jeremy transform into Redder) *(Hayata transform into SyncRedder) *'R1': Max Commander! *(R1 puts his Upgrade card and swipes it to the Max Commander) *'R1': Max Chakusou! HA! *'Max Commander': Max Up! *(R1 evolves into R1-Max) *'Redder': Let's go find Kota. *(Back with Randy Cunningham and Amuu) *'Randy Cunningham': Why are we shopping, anyway? I don't see anything. *'Amuu': I see. Too bad. Then, let's go to the next place? *'Randy Cunningham': Eh? Wait... *'Salesperson': Sir, will you be paying with cash? *'Randy Cunningham': Eh? Ah! *(Randy Cunningham produces cash to the salesperson) *'Amuu': See? *'Randy Cunningham': Nail Plus? Really? *'Amuu': Randy, look at that! Hurry, hurry! I want that! Hurry! It's so fun to go shopping! *'Randy Cunningham': Wait, wait! Look at all of this! *'Waitress': Please enjoy. *'Amuu': Look, Randy! Cake! *'Randy Cunningham': You're right! It is! *(Amuu eats the cake) *'Amuu': This is delicious! Here, Randy, open up. *(Amuu gives a bite of that cake to Randy) *'Randy Cunningham': You're right, Amuu. It's delicious. *'Dan Zembrovski': (On Communicator) Randy, Amuu, come in. *'Randy Cunningham': What is it? *'Dan Zembrovski': (On Communicator) You're not gonna believe what about to say. It was Black Kuuga and Yamikuuga. Out of nowhere, a Rider saved us. We think it was the Warrior Gods Rider Neo. *'Randy Cunningham': Are you sure? *'Dan Zembrovski': (On Communicator) Yes. Come on. *'Randy Cunningham': Right. Let's go. *'Amuu': Wait! Wait! Randy! Eh?! What about all these? The cake... *'Randy Cunningham': You're right. Let's share the cake and finish the drinks. *'Amuu': Okay. *(Randy Cunningham and Amuu are eating the half the cake and finish the drinks) *'Randy Cunningham': Now time to grab all the gifts. *'Amuu': Come on, face forward. *(Amuu kiss Randy on the lips) *'Randy Cunningham': Wow, Amuu. That was amazing. I got you something cool. *(Randy Cunningham shows Amuu a diamond earrings) *'Randy Cunningham': Hey, Amuu, I feel like we are growing closer every day, and nobody makes me happier than you do. *(Randy Cunningham gives Amuu a diamond earrings) *'Amuu': Is that a diamond earrings? *'Randy Cunningham': Yes. Put it on. *(Amuu puts on the diamond earrings on) *'Amuu': Oh, Dan, I love it is so shiny. *'Randy Cunningham': Amuu, (he holds both of Amuu's hands with love. Amuu has a sad expression on her face.) will you be my girlfriend? *(Amuu's face is happy for a second) *'Amuu': Randy, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time ever, I feel like I can be in a relationship that can actually go somewhere... (Randy Cunningham has a smile on his face.) ...Yes I want be your Girlfriend! *'Randy Cunningham': Come on. Let's grab the gifts. *(Back with Warrior Gods Rider Gaim) *(Redder, SyncRedder and R1-Max arrives) *'Redder': Kota. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': Guys, what are you doing here? *'Redder': We need your help. The others are gonna need help. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': I'm in. Let's go. *(Back with Winter Soldier sees Cooper's shirt, Cap's suit, Cai's shirt and Jay. J.'s shirt on the closest hangers) *'Winter Soldier': Hmm. What is per's shirt, Cap's suit, Cai's shirt and Jay. J.'s shirt are doing on the closet hangers? I don't wanna know. Biology, the study of life, in all it's forms; from cold to hot-blooded, scales to flesh, dry to wet, suppery and sticky to... ...can frustrate someone to absolutely no end. Biology regarding mating is much more simple. Men have periods on increased arousal and desire same as females. Being the only one means when these periods come upon it. Now let's see what's going on with the other closet. It's Yuna's shirt, Ekon's shirt, Demitri's shirt and Kole's shirt. What's it doing here? Still don't wanna know. I have to go to my back-up to vent the last of my desires. *(Cloak arrives) *'Winter Soldier': Hey, Cloak, what's going on? *'Cloak': Not much. I'm here and you just a short time away thoughts of mating and being to focus completely on your work. *'Winter Soldier': Yeah, thanks. *'Cloak': Dagger, you're in? *'Dagger': Yes, Cloak. *'Cloak': We catch you at a bad time? *'Dagger': Nope. I finished my training. Go finish your work. *'Winter Soldier': Now I can re-focus on my work, but it's a pity I have ti imitate unstead mating naturally. *(Meteorite arrives) *'Winter Soldier': Hey, Meteorite. *'Meteorite': How's your work coming? *'Winter Soldier': Good. *(At outside) *'Jordan Kumon': It's this great. We eat together. Just us boys. *'Diego Santos': Yeah, really. If shouldn't be able to do our job. *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype, Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika, Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Black Bravo, Warrior Gods Rider Black Knuckle and Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim attacks Jordan Kumon and Diego Santos) *'Jordan Kumon': W-what is going on?! *'Diego Santos': Who are they?! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype': Allow me introduce myself, I am Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype. This is Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika, Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Black Bravo, Warrior Gods Rider Black Knuckle and Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim. We here to stop you. *'Diego Santos': W-wait! Damn it! We're the target?! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Suia': Stop! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon': Stop! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage': You're not getting away! *'Sage Karasukumo': Oh? *'Tammy': Hey, look it's Diego and Jordan. Come on. *(Riko Taigo arrives) *'Riko Taigo': What's this uproar?! *'Diego Santos': Riko, look! *'Riko Taigo': Who are they? *'Sage Karasukumo': That's Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype, Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika, Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Black Bravo, Warrior Gods Rider Black Knuckle and Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim. When they chased Diego and Jordan and we're going to help them. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Diego Santos': (On Communicator) Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype, Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika, Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Black Bravo, Warrior Gods Rider Black Knuckle and Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim have appeared at the Central Park! We don't know why, please help! *'Winter Soldier': We will. Come on, Meteorite, Mach IV, Techno, Sora, Toki, Yuka, Itoami, Claudia, Bethiny, Terri, Dinca, Brittany, Ginna, Yunagi, Jina Angie, Kailin, Riki, Rexas, Aquarius, Sun-Hai, Jody, Coki, it's time we were off. *'Meteorite': Okay. *(Back with Diego Santos, Jordan Kumon, Sage Karasukumo and Tammy) *'Diego Santos, Jordan Kumon, Sage Karasukumo and Tammy': No! Stay away from us! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype, Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika, Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Black Bravo, Warrior Gods Rider Black Knuckle and Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim': Huh? *'Warrior Gods Rider Neo Shin': (Off-Screen) (Grunting) *(Warrior Gods Rider Neo Shin arrives and kicks Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype, Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika, Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Black Bravo, Warrior Gods Rider Black Knuckle and Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim) *(Warrior Gods Rider Neo Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype, Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika, Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Black Bravo, Warrior Gods Rider Black Knuckle and Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage': We'll be back. You'll see. *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype, Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika, Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Black Bravo, Warrior Gods Rider Black Knuckle and Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim runs away) *(Warrior Gods Rider Neo Shin walks away) *'Diego Santos': Huh? *(Winter Soldier, Meteorite, Mach IV, Techno, Sora, Toki, Yuka, Itoami, Claudia, Bethiny, Terri, Dinca, Brittany, Ginna, Yunagi, Jina Angie, Kailin, Riki, Rexas, Aquarius, Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo and Coki Ching arrives) *'Winter Soldier': What happened? *'Diego Santos': It was Warrior Gods Rider Neo Shin. Out of nowhere, a Rider saved us. We think it was the Warrior Gods Rider Neo Shin. *'Winter Soldier': Can we help? *'Diego Santos': Sure. *(Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo and Coki Ching sees Apple Lockseed, Apple Energy Lockseed, Green Apple Kachidoki Lockseed, Genesis Core, Peanut Lockseed, Peanut Energy Lockseed, Genesis Core, Cromentary Lockseed, Grapefruit Energy Lockseed, Genesis Core and grabs it) *'Winter Soldier': Come on. We got to find the others. *(At Square Diner) *'Olivia': Brett. *'Yuuya': Yeah? *'Olivia': The differences it lutes me. *'Yuuya': We could just blend in. Together. *(Suddenly, Winter Soldier, Meteorite, Mach IV, Techno, Sora, Toki, Yuka, Itoami, Claudia, Bethiny, Terri, Dinca, Brittany, Ginna, Yunagi, Jina Angie, Kailin, Riki, Rexas, Aquarius, Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo, Coki Ching, Diego Santos, Jordan Kumon, Sage Karasukumo and Tammy arrives) *'Diego Santos': Dude, are they on a date? *'Winter Soldier': Yes, they are, Diego. *'Yuuya': We'll need this to go. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Scarlet Witch': Oh, hey, Wonder Man. (seductively) Maybe you and I go to your room. *'Crystal (seductively)': Yeah, or maybe you and I go to Wonder Man's room, too, Quicksilver. *'Mockingbird (seductively)': Looks like you and I, Hawkeye. I'd love to fill that with you. *'Hawkeye': Sure. *'Scarlet Witch (seductively)': You boys want to come to Wonder Man's room to have a sixsome? *'Wonder Man, Quicksilver and Hawkeye': Sure. *(As Wonder Man, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Crystal, Hawkeye and Mockingbird are going to Wonder Man's room; A-Bomb and Steel Spider sees them) *'A-Bomb': What the heck was that about? *'Steel Spider': We have no idea. *(Falcon, War Machine, Happy Hogan/Superior Iron Man, Superior Spider-Man and Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider arrives) *'Falcon': Looks like you need any help. *'A-Bomb': Oh cool, you made it! What happened? *'Superior Spider-Man': They want us to help the others. (Look around) Where are they? *'Steel Spider': Their outside. Winter Soldier got a call. They need back up. *(Citizen V arrives) *'Citizen V': Looks like you need a ride? *'A-Bomb': Sure. *(Back with Nikko, Carlee, Pedro, Caren, Roberto and Noelle) *'Nikko': Boy, this movie was awesome. *(Suddenly, Winter Soldier, Meteorite, Mach IV, Techno, Sora, Toki, Yuka, Itoami, Claudia, Bethiny, Terri, Dinca, Brittany, Ginna, Yunagi, Jina Angie, Kailin, Riki, Rexas, Aquarius, Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo, Coki Ching, Diego Santos, Jordan Kumon, Sage Karasukumo, Tammy, Yuuya and Olivia arrives) *'Winter Soldier': There you are! *'Carlee': Oh, hey, guys. We just went to see the movies. *'Winter Soldier': Never mind that. Things just got really busy. *'Pedro': What are you talking about? *'Winter Soldier': Hello. The others. We gotta get there. *'Caren': Really? *'Winter Soldier': Yeah. Come on, Nikko, Carlee, Pedro, Caren, Roverto, Noelle! Let's go, go, go! *'Roberto': Right, Winter Soldier. *'Winter Soldier': Yeah, Winter Soldier. Your fellow Avenger. Now, come on! Let's go! *(At Avengers Tower) *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Um, hey! Uh, now that your night is free, me and Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider are thinking, maybe bowling, or something? *'Kate Bishop/Hawkeye': Are you serious?! Right now? *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Uh, yeah. *'Kate Bishop/Hawkeye': Okay, I'm in. *(Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel arrives) *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel': Hey, Bulletproof Spider-Man, what's going on? *'Bulletproof Spider-Man': I'm not sure, Kamala. But I got a bad feeling what happened to the others. *(Saburou arrives) *'Saburou': Bulletproof Spider-Man, what are you doing? *'Bulletproof Spider-Man': Oh, hey ,not much, not much. You wanna go bowling or something? *'Saburou': Sure. Bowling it is. *(At the Palace Bowl bowling alley) *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel': Oh, guys, isn't this fantastic? You're doing great. *'Bulletproof Spider-Man': Yeah. I only wrote our names on the score sheet. *'Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider': Your handwriting has really improved. Trivia *Margaret and Meta-Crisis Mordecai become a couple. Gallery *That's So Great Group Date at the Amusement Park and Appearance! The Mysterious Warriors!/Gallery Category:Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge